


Jenna

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, Gen, Series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd heard they were gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenna

**Jenna**

****

She'd heard the rumour, faint and uncertain as it was, on the tattered edge of smuggler's gossip. She was surprised at how much it hurt. Now she sat in the barren flight deck of a small, battered flyer, and stared out at the darkness.

****

Gone... _all_ of them. Cally... Vila... yes, and even Avon... and the ship. _Her _ship. Destroyed in some unknown disaster out near a minor sinkhole called Disentastra. Rumour had it the President - the _ex-_President - had caught and killed them, but rumour also had the ex-President dead. Rumour was growing evil, mocking, maybe lying tendrils of death and destruction...

****

But it was true - at least she thought it was true - that the ship and crew hadn't been seen anywhere, by anyone, for months.

****

She sat and stared out into nothing. And she wished that she'd answered Avon's one, breif, duty-bound message, that she'd swallowed her pride and gone back.

****

She wished she'd been there to save her ship, or at least to see _her _Zen one last time before it died.... 

**

**\- the end -**

**


End file.
